


For the Last Time

by MidoriEmmi



Series: SouMako Week 2014 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouMako Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriEmmi/pseuds/MidoriEmmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the tables are turned and Sousuke finds himself at the losing end. For SouMako Week Day 1 on Tumblr. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Last Time

"Makoto…please…give me a chance."

“For the last time, Sousuke…my answer is still no.” 

Their apartment is already inhabited by 5 cats. Makoto is positive that maintaining that number is key to ensuring stability and sanity within the household, but apparently Sousuke thinks otherwise. The raven frowns at the answer, keeping a firm hold on the excited red shiba inu puppy in his hands.

“But I said yes to you the last 5 times.”

Ah. He just KNEW this argument was going to come in somehow.

“I-“

“Pleeeeeeeaaaasssse?”

Makoto puts his foot down, even though he doesn’t seem to feel anymore powerful than before. The combination of Sousuke’s sexy drawl and the puppy-eyed look from both him and the actual puppy is dealing his resolve some serious critical damage. He sighs.

“…no.”

“PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA…..”

The brunet cursed, wondering just why on earth his boyfriend would use his ‘swimmer’s stamina’ on this of all things. The word is dragged on for nearly a minute before Makoto snaps and he raises his hand in surrender.

“OK ALRIGHT HE CAN STAY NOW PLEASE STOP!!” he begs.

Sousuke stops, and then he grins, and sets the little canine on the floor, watching as it runs full throttle towards their oldest cat, tail wagging like a broken metronome. He stands up and pulls a sulking Makoto into his strong arms, planting a kiss on his forehead. The other’s ears are red, and he refuses to direct his emerald gaze at anywhere else but the floor.

“Thank you.”

“…I hope I don’t regret this…”

A couple of angry hisses interrupts them, and Makoto is greeted with the sight of their new puppy tightly clamping his little jaws over the tails of two of their cats. Said cats are less than happy, claws out and poised to strike. The brunet pales as the three dissolve into a ball of fury, biting and scratching at one another. He practically teleports across the floor, skill of speed honed from years of living with unpredictable and temperamental felines.

“I TAKE THAT BACK I REGRET THIS I DEEPLY REGRET THIS!!!”

The raven laughs at his flustered lover trying to separate the warring animals before he too jumps in to help. They eventually succeed, but Sousuke knows he’s going to be blamed and reprimanded for this for a long, long while.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my personal tumblr blog at https://midori-emmi.tumblr.com


End file.
